Estrella
by Tulise
Summary: In a society where women were inferior Tokio, a seventeen-year-old girl full of courage and spirit, set out to gain independence and freedom. Yet a journey she did not choose, will test her courage and change her life forever... [Saitou-Tokio]


The characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me.

**AN:** Hola! This is my first Rurouni Kenshin fic. I was inspired to write this story after reading other Saitoh and Tokio stories, and realizing they're my favorite couple. The other characters of Rurouni Kenshin will be in here too so don't be disappointed. By the way, estrella is star in Spanish. Anyway, enjoy and don't forget to review! :) 

**~ * Estrella * ~**

By: Chantal

Chapter 1 "Who I was"

**Tokio** is my name. It may sound a bit strange to some folks, but I've grown accustomed to it. Mama decided the moment I was born, that I would be named Tokio. She explained to me many times after I came home with my kimono torn and faced bruised from being picked on, that I looked like a Tokio. So I was doomed to be picked on for the rest of my seventeen years as a result of her imagination. Garbage if you ask me! Doesn't every child look the same when they're born? I mean at least every Japanese infant I've ever seen. I never knew of another person that carried the same name either, so it wasn't like my tormenters would cut me some slack and bully some one else.

Mama told me that she was once employed by a wealthy, business woman named Tokio, before I was born. The woman was beautiful and graceful. Yet despite her endearing beauty however, her employer was cruel to her and forced mama to work till she bled tears. Why she compared my sweet and innocent nature to a cruel person like that was beyond me. But mama said that due to all the pain I caused her during child labor, she knew I was nothing _buttrouble._

Just for the record, she was only in labor for seven hours, it wasn't _that bad! And I'm completely opposite form her previous employer._

_One_, my family and I are rather poor folks. Papa and my little twelve year old brother, Eiji, manage our ancestors' shrine. Mama and I sew kimonos in our small home and shop in a mountain village where we live.

_Two, _I'm not beautiful (at least that's what the bullies in town always told me). I have raven, wavy, hair that goes down the length of my back; big and expressive eyes with red lips; and wide hips and a small chest to go with my tall, "feminine" figure.

_And three, _I have a kind and giving heart, and I'm humble. I'm not even close to trouble so take that mama! Yet I suppose she's right in some sense however. I _am extremely clumsy, I talk too much, and as people say, "I speak my own mind, especially when unnecessary". No wonder many of the men in my village refused to marry me. The ones that wanted to were old and ugly and only needed someone to care for them. Not me! I don't understand men though. I wouldn't even marry myself if I was a man! _

It's not like I want to get married anyway so what's the point? I like who I am even if I'm untraditional and my name is strange. Besides, marriage will only get in the way of my big plans. That's right I have goals! I'm going to explore all of Japan, draw anything that catches my eye, and help people as I go. I want to be able to help heal to sick, comfort the lonely, help reforest the lands, and teach children to follow their dreams. I want to become some one who will be remembered. I want to become... a star. When people look at my drawings, I want them to see how _I_ saw the world. As untraditional as I may appear, that's me! It's who I am. I'm Tokio_._

Yet mama and papa don't see things the way I do though. If they did, I would have started my journey by long ago. They just don't understand me. They want me to marry some wealthy man who would take care of me. I just don't see things the way they do. I don't understand why I would need to be taken care of when I'm capable of taking care of myself. Unfair I say! I'm seventeen years old, I'm no baby!

"Tokio come! Supper is ready!" Mama's sweet yet demanding voice sounded through the sewing room and brought me back to reality. 

"I'm coming!" I answered as I carefully placed the unfinished kimono on the sewing table, pushed up my wire rimed glasses from the bridge with my forefinger, and made my way to the small table in the next room smiling all the while and skipping merrily. 

I didsay that I don't need to be taken care of, but why not enjoy the pampering while I can. After all, it will only be a matter of time before I begin my adventures. 

The aroma of my small, yet delicious meal practically carried me to the dinner table. I didn't even remember eating anything else that day. Mama, papa, and Eiji all stared at me in silence as I devoured my meal forgetting all my manners and not even pausing to take a breath.

"Tokio slow down will ya. Sheesh you act like you never ate before it's making me sick!" Eiji exclaimed clearly disgusted. Mama closed her eyes and sighed expressing her

disproval while Papa hid a smile.

"Tokio where are your manners? You are a lady not an animal. And you know better than to eat before you pray."

I blushed, suddenly imagining how I must've looked. "Sorry mama. I'm just so hungry. I didn't get to eat anything at all today." 

"Is that a fact?" Uh oh. The tone of her voice meant that mama was going to start her nagging again. Me and my big mouth. "What exactly were you doing all day that kept you so busy? "Surely not sewing, because that kimono should have been completed by now!" 

I flinched at every shriek, wishing I would've just kept my mouth shut. "Wait I know what you were doing. You were drawing again! Or reading one of your books, or doing something else other than what you're supposed to be doing. Tokio when will you grow up and realize that life isn't all fun and games? If you keep slacking off, you _will_ starve. We all will! I just wish-"

"That is enough." Mama's eyes widened in surprise at papa's sudden interruption, she obediently sat back and bowed her head not even sparing him a glance. She was a perfect image of the traditional wife. Something I detested yet I was grateful however, for papa rescuing me. I turned my head in his direction smiling and expressing my thanks. "Tokio your mother is right. You need to concentrate more on your work." 

Papa was serious, so I removed my smile and answered him respectfully. "Yes papa." Mama and Eiji silently eating their meal, and I decided to resume to mine. That's when it hit me. Why not ask my question now that the whole family was present. "Um, papa, mama, h-have you given any thought to my request?" I was referring to my journey, my future. They looked deep in thought at first, then realization hit and they uncomfortably stared at each other. I didn't like where this was going. It seemed that they had important news to tell me but were afraid to.

"Tokio," papa began, "you have a wonderful imagination and interesting goals, but exploring the lands, as you say, is completely out of the question."

"But papa!"

"I won't have it. A young woman such as yourself, should already be married and raising a family." I already felt a lump form in my throat. "As a matter of fact, recently a wealthy and respectful man asked me for your hand in marriage and I have accepted."

"You what?" I stared at my father in disbelief. When I fully grasped what he meant, I felt my blood boil over, and my face grow red in anger. "How-how could you do that? _You _accepted? Of course you would, you're not marring him!" 

"Tokio calm down." Mama tried to sooth my anger with her gentle voice. "Just listen to what he has to say." I glanced at my mother and Eiji. How could she remain so calm about it? Even Eiji was shocked. "We're just looking out for your best interest."

"My best interest? Since when has marriage been in my best interest?" I was so angry, it was difficult to speak. The lump in my throat had grown and I found it almost impossible to suppress the tears. 

"So who am I to marry then? Some ugly, old, lustful man huh? I hope he has enough money to suit _your_ needs." The words escaped from my lips with out a thought. I didn't even notice papa's hand aiming towards my cheek until I felt the painful stinging effect. 

"You will watch your tongue young lady and remember your place." Papa sat back into place and picked up his tea preparing to sip it. "The wedding date has been set. In the summer you will be wed to a fine man. A respectful man and I doubt that would be a problem. Am I correct?" He looked up from his tea expecting an answer. 

"No papa, there won't be a problem." I felt like calling him less. Right then he wasn't even my father, he was more like my enemy. I felt completely betrayed. How could he?! 

The tears that I tried so hard to restrain escaped, and I bowed my head to hide them. I wouldn't let them get the best of me. I wouldn't let them see me cry.

"May I be excused?" Not even waiting for their reply, I ran out of the room. Sanctuary! I must seek solitude, and what better place than the wilderness? Outside, away from the shop. Away from the secluded, boring village. Away from marriage! 

I ran into the forest, stopping only when bumping into a tree. Great, another enemy preventing me from reaching my goal. Why? Why was this happening? I was happy just a moment ago. Happy, with my simple home and family. I wanted it to be like before when I had no worries. Yet I wonder though... sooner or later things had to change. Papa did say my suitor was a fine man. Maybe I was getting all upset over nothing. 

No, it's not "nothing". My freedom would be taken. My pampering. No longer would I be taken care of. Now _I_ would have to take care of someone. Not just anyone either. My husband, a complete stranger.

I sat down with my back leaning against the tree and my knees to my chest. I won't be Tokio anymore. I won't become a star. I won't become anything except a wife! A traditional useless wife! Suddenly the image of my mother bowing her head in obedience earlier came to mind. 

Is that my future God? Am I to disappear behind the shadow of my husband? Oh someone, anyone help me. Take me away from this awful place!

My ears picked up on the sound of footsteps. Someone was approaching. What, am I going to get married now? It was probably papa or mama coming to scold me. Oh please not another slap. The pain of the first one still lingered. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my kimono, and then looked up astonished at which I saw. Eiji? What was he doing here?

"Hey, you all right? I kinda got, well you know, I mean you just took off like that." He stared at his shuffling feet. I smiled, he came to comfort me.

"You were... worried about me?" I threw my arms around my little brother, surprising even myself. Who would have thought Eiji would come to my rescue. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes again.

"Hey I never said I was worried. What the-aw Tokio, you're getting me all wet with your damn tears!" I pulled back to glare at him.

"Hey! Watch your language young man. Don't you know that Kami-sama's watching you?" Eiji didn't even hear. His attention was on drying his yellow top. I hated it when people swore, especially when I was around them.

"You know they're going to come looking for you." He said as he sat down beside me and stared straight ahead. "Shouldn't you go back?"

I could tell by his voice that he feel sorry for me even if his expression didn't show it. "I don't want to go back now." I answered. "What, you think I should get married too?" I eyed him curiously, forgetting that tears were still falling down my cheeks.

"Married, you?" He threw back his head and held his stomach laughing as if it was the funniest thing in the world. "Come on Tokio. I know you. You wouldn't last a day married. Probably would run away the first chance you get!" I frowned at him, failing to find the humor in it all.

"Ok, so maybe I not exactly wife material, but come on I can do it!" Every word I said just seemed to bring Eiji to another round of giggles and I was getting frustrated. Finally he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that." He said, still smiling.

"Maybe I'm confused, but didn't you come out here to cheer _me up?" He looked at me seriously and studied me as if I were planning to do something outrageous._

"You're not leaving are you? I mean running away? If you do well, I might not ever see you again." He deliberately turned away to stare at his hands while I continued to eye him curiously. He didn't want me to leave huh? At least someone cared. 

"Eiji-kun, do you know who my betrothed is exactly? Father never mentioned his name." The question just popped into my head. Not that I really cared who I was going to marry since I didn't want to marry in the first place, but I _was curious._

Eiji looked at me again, shocked by my sudden curiosity. Then sighed and shrugged. "Nah. I've never seen him. But I heard some things about him. He lives in Tokyo and is supposedly really skilled with a sword."

"Tokyo? Then how does he know about me I've never been anywhere except here." I waved my hand gesturing my surroundings. Eiji focused his eyes on his hands again.

"I heard papa bragging to some of the village men that he came to here once to visit the shrine, and instantly fell in love with your beauty and charm." I gasped, feeling my cheeks turn pink. Someone actually found me attractive? And I met him?!

I wanted to ask another question, but I felt a bit awkward. "You don't know... what he looks like do you? I mean if he's old or um..."

"Ugly?" Eiji finished my question, grinning from ear to ear. "Why, are you having second thoughts?" I narrowed my eyes at him, and his smile quickly vanished. "Well he's not old, that much I can tell you, but ugly is a different story. Papa never mentioned if he was handsome, but I guess he can't be that bad since he is pretty young."

I pushed my wire rimed glasses back into place with my forefinger. Was I really becoming a shallow and selfish person? I mean here I was judging people by their appearances, as if I were the goddess of beauty. Not only that, but I was also holding a grudge against papa for caring about my well being. What was wrong with me? Maybe mama was right. It was time for me to grow up and face reality. I'm no baby anymore and I won't need to be taken care of. 

I stood up, dusting off the dirt from my kimono. Then I turned my head to look at my brother imitating me. "Eiji-kun," I smiled to let him know I'd be fine, "let's go home." 

On our way back to the village, I gave my marriage some thought. Winter was on its way which meant that I had a long wait before the wedding. Not enough time though. A year would be much better but as always, luck wasn't on my side. I needed to accomplish a lot of things before I married. With papa's permission of course, but first I had to apologize for my rude departure earlier. Something I really hated to do. Yet I knew he would forgive me however. He always did, despite what a fool I seem to make of myself on a disturbingly regular basis.

I wonder if he would allow me my independence though. I knew that he wanted what was best for me, which meant my happiness, but would papa allow me, a female of seventeen, to make my own choices? Of course not Tokio, he is after all, giving you away in marriage. But still, I am seventeen so why would I need his permission for anything?

 It was settled. I would use these next few months to accomplish my goals. I would draw as much as I could, what ever I could, before it was too late; I would read all the books I can on every single subject; and I would help my people and teach the children as much as I could. So that was it. I decided that I Tokio, would become a star. 

The walk back to the village seemed longer than ever for some reason. I dragged my feet, while Eiji slapped himself repeatedly to keep awake. Suddenly I felt my insides twist. Something was wrong, I felt it. Eiji must've sensed it too for he had already ran ahead of me. As I got closer, I began to hear painful cries ahead that practically echoed all of Japan. Oh no.

My mind went blank with fear, but my feet were in motion. Yet by the time I reached the village, even my heart had stopped. A slaughter, but who? What happened? Why did this happen? __

Death was at every corner. Flames covered the buildings and blood stained the ground. Only one thought came into my mind then. _My family_.

"Mama, papa, Eiji?!" I frantically searched for my loved ones, making my way through the massacre. Every where my eyes turned I saw my people die either by fire or a sword. The elders, the woman, even the children! But I didn't see the monsters, the murderers. They were too fast and right then all that mattered was getting to my family. 

I finally spotted my home. It was on fire. "Eiji, mama, papa! Where are you?" My eyes were still scanning the area when I finally spotted a yellow top. "Eiji-kun!" I shouted when I saw my little brother standing besides our burning home with someone's arm around his shoulder. I gasped then cried, "Mama!" 

My legs were in motion once again and I ran to lift mama's free arm over my shoulders. "Are you hurt mama? Are you seriously injured?" It was then I noticed the blood dripping down from her forehead.

"I'll... be ok Tokio. But your father... "Mama's voice trailed and I already felt the tears blur my vision. I looked back at my blazing home. _Papa._

Suddenly, a tall, hunched figure exited from the entrance of my home. "He's alive!" I shouted my voice full of relief. I waited for papa to emerge from the shadows and join us in our escape. He fearfully looked up and locked his eyes with mine.

"Tokio," he firmly demanded, "take your mother and brother and leave. Run!" I studied him a moment longer and became aware he held a sword in his hand. The very sword that he claimed belonged to our well known ancestors. Suddenly my eyes opened in realization. He wanted us to leave him, to let him die.

"No papa! I want you to come with us!" I pleaded with him, the tears now cascading down my already damp cheeks. But he glared at me, warning me to leave. I refused to back away though. I wanted to help too. After all it was my home as well. "Papa, let me help. I can't fight too! Just let me-"

I stopped begging when I noticed the glistening tears in papa's eyes. He didn't really want to die but he wanted us to live. I then felt guilt and pity. "No Tokio you must escape. Leave before it is too late!" I nodded in obedience and prepared to depart. Yet before I took my first step, some one had grabbed me by the arm, and yanked me from my mother.

"Hey leader, this girl appears healthy enough. And by the look of her, I can tell she still has her innocence." With wide, fearful, eyes, I glanced over my shoulder to see that a tall, physically powerful, man in black had gripped my arm. 

He was one of the "monsters", a man slayer. I struggled to get free but my efforts proved in vain. "Release my daughter!" I whipped my head around to see papa aiming his sword, ready to strike my captor. Then suddenly papa stopped dead in his tracks. 

"P-papa...?" I watched helpless as papa's body tumbled to the ground, revealing a deep gash going down the middle of his back. 

"Noo!" Mama screamed at the top of her lungs while Eiji lunged forward, grabbed papa's sword, and attacked his slayer. I heard another scream yet it sounded a bit alien. It took me a moment to realize that it was I. The following events seemed a bit fuzzy in my memory. 

A number of other slayers appeared to separate me from my family. Eiji was knocked unconscious by another swords man in black, and was carried away along with mama and papa. They tried to force me in an opposite direction but I wouldn't budge so they had to carry me as well. While being taken as prisoner, I managed to catch a glimpse of one of the man slayers. He was calm yet appeared dangerous so I got the impression that he was the one of the leaders. He examined the scene from a distance so it was difficult to really make out who he was. Yet I did manage to see some of his features though, like the unusual, fiery, red hair and the pair of menacing golden eyes.  

I was then hoisted in to a wagon where they bound my hands and ankles (how they managed to chain me up while I was still kicking and screaming was beyond me). Though the wagon was filled with other young girls, when the door closed and I was left in total darkness, and I felt all alone.

I had lost every thing that night including my freedom. My small village that had once existed for centuries, was now gone forever. My home, was now a blazing inferno and soon to become a pile of ashes. My family, assassinated. I didn't even want to think about the future. There was no place in the world for me. No place in the world for orphans, especially a girl. What would become of me? And my family, were they truly dead? I didn't actually see them take their last breathes, maybe in time I'd be able to see them again. 

I lied down bringing my knees up to my chest in attempt to warm myself up, and lay my head on top of my chained hands. No, I would never see my family again. They were dead... and so was I. 

Tokio was gone. I was now a phantom, a ghost. That's what I became, that's who I was.

*~*~*~

What did you think? Any way, PLEASE review and let me know if I should continue this story. Adios! :) 


End file.
